


[Podfic] Jam and Honey

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Jam and Honey", written by prettyvk.</p>
<p>Epilogue for Ink Your Name set in a rather distant future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jam and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jam and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179566) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



This is a podfic of the third part of prettyvk's Ink Your Name 'verse, which if you haven't read it, is simply marvelous.

This particular entry is short, sweet and fluffy. This is my first time doing a podfic and I hope to do more. 

This can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m88z8avkpj4spyw/jam_and_honey.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6dfevqbe3q84w27/jam_and_honey.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jam-and-honey)



Many thanks to prettyvk for all her creative efforts and for giving me permission to create this work.


End file.
